objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Tree
See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. Tree was one of 30 recommended characters in BFDI. In spite of that, he failed to join the show twice having the second least amount of likes in both turns. In Reveal Novum, Tree got only 3 votes to join the show which is smaller than 1% of the votes and was not enough to join the show. In Yeah Who I Wanna Know?, Tree was yet present again but failed to join with only 49 votes having the second least amount of votes to join. Tree reappears in IDFB in which, he does not play a major role in (until the next season, BFB). He is currently on Death P.A.C.T in BFB. Appearance BFDI(A) Tree's former appearance has a bushier top and his body is longer, revealing the roots making it look more realistic than the current one. IDFB This was changed in IDFB, as Tree had the same bushier top, but with leaves shown shaded in light-green color, whereas his stem is no longer shows the roots (which is pretty illogical, despite the fact that plants cannot live without roots). There's also a little branch attached to his stem and on top of his "hair". He also gains his limbs. Trivia *He is the only contestant in BFB to be voiced by Thomas Chick. *In Object Division, he is a tree that lasts a very long amount of time. He was first planted by a human in 1980. Every time he dies, he is recovered in the Plant Recovery Center. *Unlike the other characters, Tree is the only one who has a British accent. Fanfiction Human Names * Steven Jennings (KittyFan2004) * Troy Collins (Ze Tossere) * Thomas “Tantusaur” Chick (Dampie+) * Tony Jack (Leafy is 2 awsome) * Timber James (ZanyWays217) * Treyson Hogan (NahuelFire39) Where Tree is From * Perth, Western Australia, Australia (KittyFan2004) * Wollongong, New South Wales, Australia (moved to Sydney, New South Wales, Australia at age 4) (U4Again) * Hobert, Tasmaina, Australia (Ze Tossere) * Antioch, California (NahuelFire39) Birthdates * March 7, 1985 (KittyFan2004) * June 7th 1995 (ClockLover10) * June 11, 1994 (U4Again) * September 22, 1991 (Ze Tossere) * June 3, 1980 * February 10, 1986 (MasterPad773) * January 13, 1992 (ZanyWays217) * June 18, 2005 (Leafy is 2 awsome) Gallery Tree Pose (TBOTM).png Tree Pose.png Tree BFM.png Tree (New Pose2).png Tree idle.png Tree BFMR.png Tree-2.png Tree-0.png Treeeeee.png|Tree from IDFB TreeIOM.png Tree (OLD).png Tree BFDI.png BFDI(A) tree.png Episode 16 tree.png Tree_4.png wow it's a tree but it's new.png IDFB treeyee.png Tree.png|Tree Tree Icon.png 2. Tree.png C192.png My Tree Pose 1 .png ATreeNEW1.png ATreeNEW2.png ATreeNEW3.png ATreeNEW4.png ATreeNEW5.png ATreeNEW6.png Suspicous tree.png ATreeNEW7.png ATreeNEW8.png ATreeNEW9.png ATreeNEW10.png Tree in XFOHV Style.png ATreeNEW6.png ATreeNEW3.png ATreeNEW2.png ATreeNEW1.png Pine Tree (BFB Style 2).png Hawaii Tree.png Treemot.png Treemote Body.png Treemote Pose.png Suspicous tree.png Screenshot_2019-03-04-18-08-15.jpg Screenshot_2019-03-04-18-08-13.jpg untitled (16).png Category:BFSP Players Category:BFDI RCs Category:Characters Category:Appeared in Bfdi is the best's camp Category:Males Category:Recommended Characters Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Arms and Legs Category:Tree Category:Battle for Space Palace Category:IDFB Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Death P.A.C.T. Category:Contestants Category:Australian Characters Category:British Characters Category:English Characters Category:Battle for Ice Cream Island Category:1990's births Category:1980's births Category:2000's births Category:Nice Category:Good Category:Sometimes Mean Category:Anti-Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Eliminated Category:Plants Category:Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds (EvanVizuett)